


Entirety

by MattyTale (MattyWantsToBattle)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattyWantsToBattle/pseuds/MattyTale
Summary: I’ve been wanting to do a lot of challenges, so I’ve decided to do the 100 theme challenge and one of the 30 day challenges. However, I’ve been wanting to write more Septiplier and to write some Camp Camp fics. I’m going to use one of the 30 day challenges for Camp Camp, the one that’s not OTP, and the 100 challenge for Septiplier.
I’ll keep all of the 100 theme ones on the same fanfiction, i.e., this one. The other thirty will each be on their own works.
I’ve decided to do them in order on the theme challenge and I’m shooting for a thousand a piece, though the first one might not make it to that... Wish me luck.
I'll add warnings on every story, and might make AUs and crossovers for some of the one shots tbh.
Newest:IntroductionMark knew that listening to his fans usually changed his life even if just in small ways.Though he's happy he's listened now. Jack's amazingly interesting. He just wished he wasn't so embarrassing.





	1. Introduction

  1. _Introduction---_



Mark pressed his hand against his head, chocolate eyes watching the computer as the tweets filtered in. His eyes were slightly slanted, burning a bit from staring at the bright light.

The half Korean rested his head in an odd position, neck bent uncomfortably as he read through tweets that mostly all said the same thing.

Jacksepticeye, huh?

Curiosity bubbled in his chest as he straightened, searching up the man’s Youtube channel. It only took part of a video for him to decide to message the other.

Mark’s fingers hovered above his keyboard as he thought, licking his lips.

In all honesty, he wasn’t sure what to write.

Mark definitely wanted to meet him, and he especially wanted to become friends, but he already knew how awkward he could be.

‘Hi, it’s Markiplier. I was directed to your channel-‘

No, no, that wouldn’t do…

Mark groaned as he backspaced until the words were gone, exhaling gibberish as he slammed his face onto the table.

‘Hi, it’s Markiplier. I think your videos are really awesome and maybe we could talk and collab at some point?’

Mark hit send before he could rethink his choices, waiting anxiously for the Irishman to answer.

It took a few long, painful minutes of glancing at the time and flipping open and close his phone boredly before he got an answer, looking up and feeling his heart clench as it said he had an answer.

Mark twiddled his fingers a bit before opening up the email.

‘Oh my god! Uh, sorry, sorry, I can give you my Skype! It’d be awesome to collab and shit! My Skype’s-‘

Mark smiled and quickly inputted the Skype into his own, watching as the other accepted and messaged him.

Automatically he was offering to call?

Mark guessed it made sense, to meet talking with their voices and seeing each other, but somehow it made Mark feel even more nervous than when he met any of his other friends.

Mark said that he could, waiting anxiously as he tapped his fingers against the table.

His arm jerked when Jack called, elbow bumping into the water he’d had next to him.

“Ah- shit!”

“Are you ok?”

Mark glanced up as he stood quickly, ice and water dripping off his shirt and onto his carpet.

“H-Huh?”

Blue eyes stared up at him quizzically, searching enough for Mark to blush in embarrassment.

“I… Well, s-spilled…”

Mark chuckled a bit, flicking his hands downward so the droplets sprayed onto the floor.

“Oh! I can get off th’ call so you can clean it up ‘r somethin’…”

Mark bit into his lip, shaking his head. “No, no, it’s fine. I’ll just quickly grab a towel or something.”

Jack watched as the American rushed out of the room and came back moments later with a big towel in his hands.

“Uh, I’m Jack.”

Mark glanced up, chocolate eyes staring at him only a moment before he continued to clean up the water and ice.

“I’m Mark. It’s nice to meet you.”

Jack smiled, watching him with a thick eyebrow raised. “Yeah. S-So…”

It was clear that Jack felt awkward, Mark glimpsing the image of the other squirming before Mark ducked underneath his desk again.

“… I love the entirety of the Alien franchise, Doom was the first video game I’ve ever played, and I love Doctor Who.”

Mark’s sentence caused Jack to blink in surprise, tiling his head up to look at the American.

“… even the weird ones? Like Vs. Predator?”

Mark smiled, nodding and plopping himself down in his chair.

“I played a lot of Spyro growing up. Never seen Doctor Who…”

Mark gave a playful scowl. “What? Never?! Well then you and me have gotta have a call where we watch it, cause I can’t let you live your life without even trying it.”

Jack snorted, smiling back at Mark as he quickly made plans for their movie night.

Jack was officially in his fans’ debts.

This was the greatest day of his life.


	2. Love---

Mark wondered what he felt in his core, looking at Jack.

Warmth curled around his soul and caressed his heart whenever he looked into those blue eyes, and his skin seemed to heat up when he thought about Jack.

Mark didn’t understand it at all.

If he wasn’t sure that he wasn’t gay, he would think it was love.

Of course, he wasn’t gay, right?

Mark leaned his face onto his arms, shutting his eyes. His mother and community growing up had been a bit… homophobic.

Mark learned early on that he shouldn’t be gay.

He was accepting of other people, but of himself, he couldn’t even accept when he realized he was demisexual.

Mark had felt love towards people, wanted to date people at first sight before, so he understood that as much.

Mark remembered feeling that for both guys and girls… and it had hurt.

His first thoughts were ‘My mother would hate me.’

His mother was completely proud of him, loved him, cared for him, but if he ever let it be known that he had ever felt feelings for men in any regard…

And then there was Jack.

Jack had been different than anyone he had ever thought he might have feelings for.

Even though Mark wished he could deny his feelings like usual, there was too much tightness in his chest when they touched and too many butterflies in his stomach when they met for the first time.

Mark kept saying to himself that it wasn’t love, but after Jack proposed and Mark found that he wished it was true, it became too much.

So sitting here waiting for everyone to get back when he’d decided to hang back with Jack was doubly nerve wracking.

“Hey, Mark, wanna go get somethin’ to eat?” Jack suggested innocently, standing to grab his phone from the counter where he’d been charging it and clicking it on.

Mark glanced up at the Irishman, giving a soft bite to his lip. “Uh… sure?”

Jack stilled a moment, light frown settling on his lips. “Hey- we don’t have to if you don’t want ta.”

Mark’s chocolate eyes widened, and he sat up to stare up at Jack. “H-Huh? No, it’s fine! I was just confused, I mean-…”

He glanced away, blushing a bit.

For a moment, Jack stared at him, before his cerulean orbs widened. “O-Oh! What? No, no, the ship’s a joke, remember? I’d never ask you out on a date!”

Hurt immediately flashed on Mark’s face, a harsh swallow making his Adam’s Apple bob. “… oh, right…”

Jack grimaced, putting his phone down and walking forward slowly.

His chest felt tight, his breathing a little thin as he tried to find words.

For a long time, he just stood there in front of Mark, who was obviously fighting back tears.

He reached a hand out and tipped Mark’s chin up, causing the half Korean to look extremely surprised.

Jack tilted his head with a large smile on his lips. “I said I’d never ask you out on a date. I mean, if you asked, I’d say yes.”

Mark seemed to relax, espresso eyes watching Jack for a long, long time.

Jack seemed to get a little uncomfortable, hand slowly dropping. “… w-was that… the wrong thing to say? I’m sorry… I-I jus’ thought… I jus’ like ya…”

Mark was sure if he opened his mouth he’d pull a Ted Mosby. He was a split second away from saying he was in love with Jack.

“… I…” Mark tried to speak, before he shook his head and jumped off the couch, rushing out of the room.

Jack watched him run off, swallowing painfully as tears welled up in his eyes.

He rubbed them away, ignoring as he heard Mark’s front door open and their other friends filter in.

“… you alright, Jack? Where’s Mark?” Felix asked, frown set on his lips.

Jack shook his head, stepping into the kitchen. “I-I’m fine. Dunno.”

Jack felt Felix stand next to him as Ryan went off in search of Mark.

Jack just leaned on the counter, feeling Felix’s presence beside him.

“… I love him.”

Felix blinked in surprise, looking down at Jack.

Jack had his face buried in his arms, but he shifted to look up at Felix after a few seconds.

“… I do. I really fuckin’ do.”


End file.
